The Great Wall of China
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for Kirara Kaname. So I hope you enjoy it.  Take it as you will but some may take it as a hint of RusChi. So please review!


The Great Wall of China

_There's a wall around my heart,_

_Not to keep anyone out,_

_But to see who cares enough,_

_To climb over it._

He had a wall built not only in his home country but around his heart. Yao had been hurt by someone close to him. But he was strong adult and was trying his best to be mature about it. He had been planning for him and his best friend, _, to go to China. She had always wanted to go there and go sightseeing. And today was the day they would fly over there. He rapped his knuckles on _'s door.

You opened it and smiled, "Yao!" You exclaimed and hugged him. He smiled and handed you a cute panda plush toy. "Aww! It's so cute!" You said taking the stuffed animal and holding it close. He then handed you a ticket. "What's thi- OH MY GAWD! Today!"

He grinned knowing that you would be thrilled that he was able to bump his Chinese Language class that he taught to a later time. You hugged him tight, and he held you close. Yao told you to go pack and you ran upstairs and did so. Pretty soon you both had left and were on the airplane.

"So what we're you planning for us to do? You asked excitedly.

The Chinese man smiled warmly, "Well first we will go to some magnificent temples, and then I'll take you to all the best restaurants. Show you around the best of our cities. Then we'll travel across the Great Wall of China and along the way we'll have some delicious meals, made by yours truly aru."

You grinned as you leaned your head into his shoulder. You couldn't help but smile as you fell asleep. At times he was like a big brother or even a father; there were even times where he was just your best friend. But there was one thing you wanted him to be, that he hadn't portrayed, and sadly you didn't think he would be the one thing you wanted. The thing you wanted was a little something more…

Yao smiled as he watched you fall asleep on his arm. You were just too adorable for words. He cared about you very deeply, more than you would ever know. He felt as if not only did he need to protect you, but he wanted to do it. He knew you were strong and independent at times, but that didn't help him worry about you all the time and give him the need to make sure you were 100% safe. He swore when he first met you, that no matter how strong you were, he'd protect you. To Yao, no matter how you were, you were this vulnerable little girl that he felt overly protective about. He didn't know what he'd do if you were to ever get hurt.

After a few hours he got you up to eat and you did so, and then fell back asleep and he fell asleep with you, with his arm holding protectively around you. Finally the plane landed and Yao woke up and stretched and smiled at you adoringly, and patted you gently,

"_, _, time to get up aru."

You blinked your eyes drowsily as you sat and looked at him, and smiled, "Okay." You stretched and yawned.

Something tweaked in Yao's mind, the way you stretched and the way your mouth opened and yawned while you did so…it was so cute, and a sudden image of kissing you flashed through his mind. He stopped himself and shook his head. What was he thinking? He settled down and helped you off the plane, with his arm around you, so you wouldn't wander off. He grabbed your luggage and took your hand. He hadn't brought any since he had a second home here, and that would be where you were both going to be staying.

He hailed a taxi and had you slide in while he put the luggage in the taxi then got in, himself.

The both of you were sitting in the car, and you looked out the window and looked around excitedly. You were overly eager to get out and about, and Yao watched you 'ooh' and 'aww' at all the sites as the taxi took the both of you to Yao's home. Yao paid the taxi and helped you inside and took your luggage into his guest room.

"The wash room is down the hall to the left." He said, "I'm going to make some lunch."

You nodded, and he left so you could unpack. Yao came back to tell you that lunch was done but found that your jet lag and excitement had caught up to you, and you had fallen asleep again.

He chuckled and put a blanket around you, tucking you in and kissing your forehead and brushed away some locks of your hair. "我珍贵的莲花" He whispered then got up, and left.

When you awoke and came out of your room, it was nightfall and you were fully rested.

"Hi Yao!" You said with a big grin on your face. He smiled tenderly, "Come _. I've made supper."

You nodded and sat at his table, he sat down and he sat a box beside you and you poured tea for him as he grabbed his own box. He returned and said, "Thank you _. That was very kind of you."

"You've done so much for me, it's really nothing." You said with a light blush, that he didn't see. You picked up your chopsticks and tried to eat but it was so long since you had used these that you had forgotten how to use them. You didn't want to be silly and ask him for a fork, when you knew he didn't. Yao noticed this as he blew lightly on his bite as you tried to work with your food. He held back a laugh and just smiled amused. "Here aru." He said and you looked up, he had sat down his own chopsticks and was situating your hand and brought it to your mouth.

You blushed brightly as you took the bite, but eventually he ended up just feeding you. You both laughed and talked.

The following day you were travelling everywhere and you had done everything except travel the Great Wall. But you were planning on that tomorrow. It had turned to nightfall and you were walking hand-in-hand and you saw this cute little doll in a shop and smiled at it. It was the cutest thing you had ever seen. "Wait here." He said sternly, you nodded.

You were curious as to what he was doing, but not for long. For the next thing you knew, there was a sharp pain in the back of your head, and your world went black.

"What do you think aru?" Yao chirped happily, as he held the doll in his hand. He paled as the doll hung limply in his grasp. He gulped and then turned as saw a taxi drive away. His eyebrows furrowed and he shouted for the next taxi and said, "Follow that taxi there!" He spoke sharply. The driver nodded and sped off.

You awoke to blackness and tightness around your wrists and mouth. You sniffled and whimpered, trying to yell for Yao, but the sound was muffled. You were terrified and hot tears spilled down your face. "Don't cry da?" A low voice spoke softly in your ear. The sound was sinister and intimidating. "W-what do you want with me?" You whimpered through the gag. Though it was muffled, the Russian understood what you were saying. "I'm using you as bait. There is someone close to you that I need to speak with."

You stiffened with fear as the smiling Chinese man flashed through your eyes. "No! Don't hurt him!" You screamed.

The voice chuckled darkly, "Don't worry little one. No one will get hurt unless it's necessary."

A door burst open, "Let her go Ivan! I should've known you were behind this aru!" Yao snarled.

"YAO! RUN!" You screamed through the gag.

"No! I'm not going to leave you _!" Yao said.

"Kolkolkol. She has the right idea Yao. You are long over due for your punishment. We have some unfinished business to attend to." The Russian said.

"No, the business you are referring to is something I no longer want to partake in!" Yao growled.

"Oh? Then you'll have to destroy me, before I take your little friend's life." Ivan said as he now held a cold blade to your throat. You held back a gulp in fear as the knife was pressed close to throat.

"NO!" Yao screamed in concern. "Please Ivan, we were friends! Let her go! Just let me take her somewhere safe and I promise I'll do whatever you want!"

"Anything?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Anything." Yao promised.

"No! Yao don't leave me!" You screamed and then suddenly gave a sharp clenched gasp as your hair was grasped tightly in someone's hand.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"Then tell you're girlfriend to be silent as we converse." Ivan growled.

"Yes Ivan." A soft hand took yours gently, as your hair was released, "_, you have to be strong for me okay? Listen to me, you'll be okay. Just be quiet and after we release you, go outside and take a taxi to my home, alright?"

You nodded as more tears ran down your face.

Yao kissed your cheek and held you close and your wrists were released and you so were your eyes and mouth. You looked at your capturer, he was a big man, and towered over Yao. You were terrified for him but you left. As soon as you exited you saw the police were coming with their sirens in silence. You nodded at the door were you came from and you spoke quietly to a chief as he helped you into the 'taxi' that Yao was mentioning. You realized it was a code word, so as not to alert Ivan of his real intentions.

The police burst in, and Yao was fighting Ivan in self-defense and was finally able to back off when the police arrived. "We'll take it from here." One of them said, and Yao nodded as he took off outside so as to make sure you were alright. He saw you and pulled you into a hug. "_! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he aru!" He asked.

You shook your head as a fresh wave of tears poured down your face as you saw his bruises forming on his face.

He took your upper arms firmly, "Promise me something. Never leave my side again!"

You stood there still traumatized by the previous events. "Answer me!" He begged helplessly. You nodded strongly and he pulled you into a fierce embrace and then letting his emotions control him he kissed you passionately. He never realized it till now, but he loved you, he had always loved you. You hugged and kissed him back.

"Oh!" Yao said as he realized something, and he gave you the doll you had been admiring. "You-You bought it." You smiled softly as you stroked the plush item. He knew now, he didn't love you just as a daughter or as a little sister, but more of someone he wanted to be with till the end of his years and beyond that if at all possible. He wanted to be there for you for every second that you could breathe.

"I love you Yao, I've loved you for a long time." You said.

"I love you too _, you're 我珍贵的莲花"

"You're what?" You asked.

"I said that you are my precious lotus flower."

You smiled, and kissed him again.

That night, Yao reflected on the day's events.

_Tonight she didn't walk the Great Wall of China, _

_But she did climb over it._

_She climbed over my Great Wall,_

_The one I held around my heart._

_I'm amazed by her strength and endurance,_

_To attain such a feat._


End file.
